


《青焰》53（55）【锁文补全】

by Erdong



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erdong/pseuds/Erdong
Kudos: 5





	《青焰》53（55）【锁文补全】

罗望舒举着伞的手都僵硬了，好半天反应不过来，几乎怀疑自己看错。  
那些西装革履的男人似乎又说了些什么，周焰没有再开口，只是静静地听着。最后几个人撑起伞重新走进雨里，周焰跟在身后，尾随着离开了。  
他没有再跟上去，而是按照原路返回了小时房。他关掉窗户，隔绝雨声，在屋内烦躁地走了两圈，又用冰水冲了两把脸。  
感觉情绪冷静下来，他抽了一支烟，开始整理思路。  
现在罗望舒能想明白，周焰这两天身上那种微妙的不对劲是为什么了。从周焰回到雪龙港来看，很有可能他当时并不知道自己被催眠了。包括当时对叶芸动手时的反应，并不像假的。至于低频音律，现在不需要周焰的答案，罗望舒也知道是什么了。  
权力观察者，指对政府或非政府的机构进行权力监督的人。罗望舒曾经茶余饭后听说过，当时听过就忘了，没太放在心上。  
从他认识周焰起，周焰就一直在研究所工作。周焰在对研究所做权力监督。他加入“上帝之眼”又是在进入研究所之前，还是在进入研究所之后？  
罗望舒掐灭了烟，整个人有点躁。  
看了眼表，离他们定这个钟点房已经过去两小时。他睡着前让周焰三小时内叫醒他，也就是说周焰最多还有一小时就会回来。  
罗望舒有很多话想要当面问清楚，他必须要周焰给他一个态度，不论是对联合政府的，还是对他的。  
只是十分钟过去，罗望舒就耐不住了。以前也不觉得时间过得这么慢，好半天一抬头，发现才过去十几分钟。罗望舒在房间里又等了片刻，推开了窗，又打开了门，只感觉越来越热，空气在发烫似的。  
潘多拉港已经天亮，他的终端开始不断响起，不断有人找他。罗望舒恨不得关掉终端，但又必须接那些电话。  
等到发现原来发烫的不是空气，而是自己时，时间已经过去半小时了。  
不知道是不是这段时间压力太大，作息紊乱的关系……他竟然有了轻微发情的征兆。  
罗望舒握着终端站在房间里，整个人僵在原地。他从来没像现在这么觉得发情来得不是时候。这意味着，周焰一回来，面对的是发情的自己，那时候两人恐怕不会存在任何理智的对话。他知道自己发情起来的样子，变得黏稠，娇气，依赖对方，什么都可以不管不顾。  
他做不到，在亲眼目睹了凉亭里的那一幕后。他害怕自己在周焰面前，因为发情而变得没有原则。  
门半开着，外面的雨还没有停。身上的温度越来越高，罗望舒盯着那道缝隙看了片刻，忽然抓起伞走出去，离开了。  
雨已经比刚才小很多了，但阴天日光透不进来，路上依旧被一层雾气笼罩着。已经能感觉到信息素有点跑出来了，只是一点点，但他立马加快脚步，沿着来时的路回去。  
一直走到中学门，周焰早上接他的地方。他看到了车就停在不远处，两步路走得急匆匆。快到跟前时，前面有一片水洼，挡住了一大片路。  
罗望舒稍稍停住，随后一脚踩在了水洼里，皮鞋顿时脏了。他半眼也没看，直接蹚了过去。

周焰回到房间时，立马皱起了眉。房间里空空如也，窗户半开着，涌进来新鲜的气味。  
那味道和罗望舒的信息素味道有些相似，但周焰还是很快分辨出来空气里属于罗望舒的味道。信息素的味道非常淡，Alpha在场说不定可以第一时间分辨出来，而Beta对信息素的感知远远迟钝于Omega和Alpha。即使如此，周焰还是很快就确定，罗望舒很有可能身体状况不对。  
他不在房间，他去了哪儿？  
周焰立马终端给罗望舒打了电话，但一直没有人接。  
他又立马到楼下去找，问了一圈，只有转角卖烟酒的店员对他说：“哦，那个穿着很考究的Omega啊，刚才看他在雨里急匆匆走，往那个方向去了。”  
店员指的方向正是罗望舒离开的方向，也是他们来时的方向。周焰追了两步，心里的预感就越来越不好，及至追到了中学门口，发现罗望舒的车已经没了，很坏的预感终于被验证了——罗望舒自己离开了。  
周焰跑出来忙，也没来得及打伞，一站定，肩头立马湿掉一大片。他给罗望舒发去两条简讯，没有得到答复后，继续接着打电话。  
也不知道拨了多少通，那边终于接通了。

航车内，罗望舒将座椅完全平放，半靠半躺。车内被翻乱了，罗望舒攥着一支抑制剂，已经空了。  
好半天压下抑制剂带来的不适感，回过神才发现终端一直在响。不出意料的，是周焰的电话。  
将抑制剂扔到一旁，罗望舒稍微调整自己的状态和气息，接起电话。  
“你身体状况不对……现在在哪里？你走了？”  
“……怎么看出来的？”  
“房间里有你的信息素。”周焰声音低沉，又问，“你在哪里？”  
一股不适涌上来，罗望舒拼命忍住了，但气息还是乱：“我在回潘多拉港的路上。”  
“你现在什么情况？已经进入发情了吗？找个地方停下，我来找你。”  
“不用了周焰。”到这种时候罗望舒也不掩饰声音了，带着沙哑的黏稠感，“我在你面前总是没什么意志力，如果发情就更没得选。”  
话筒那边顿了一下。  
罗望舒脑袋昏昏沉沉，开始有点意识不集中：“以前在你面前撒娇，任性，太过得意忘形，连正经样子都维持不住。现在想想，从一开始就失去了很多理智，所以才漏掉了那么多明明可以察觉的东西……人都说关心则乱，果然不假。”  
“望舒，你在说什么？”  
罗望舒蜷着手指，刮着掌心里湿润的那道伤疤：“你刚才去哪儿了？”  
周焰沉默片刻：“我出门确认一些事。”  
“是吗，现在确认了吗？”罗望舒说，“A级权力观察者？”  
话筒那边的声音猛地一滞，随即压低：“你都知道了？”  
“我希望是我听错了，我回来后冷静了好久……不知道怎么面对你。”罗望舒呼吸越来越急促，腺体开始发热。  
听到他这边的动静，话筒那头立刻有了反应：“听我说，你现在情况怎么样？附近有没有能停的地方？其他事我慢慢讲给你……我都会讲给你，我答应过你。但是现在你不能冒险，从这里回潘多拉港要三四个小时，你身边没有任何医疗陪护，万一有任何问题都很危险。你找地方停下，发定位给我，我立刻过来，望舒？”  
“发定位给你，再等着你来干我吗？”罗望舒语气很轻，内容毒妙。  
周焰喑哑说：“望舒，你怎么说都可以，不要拿身体开玩笑！”  
“有件事不知道你弄没弄清楚，我熬过发情期不是为了你，是为了我自己。以前没有你我可以自己度过发情期，现在一样可以。我的身体没有被标记，不是吗？”  
罗望舒直接挂掉了终端。

路上罗望舒的意识很快变得昏昏沉沉，中途醒来了一次，看了一眼离家的航行时间，还有一个多小时。  
自从跟周焰经历过第一次性爱之后，身体再发情就变得有些不一样。以前除了非常想被拥抱外，抵抗的话会浑身疼。现在疼倒不会了，但想做的情绪变得格外激烈。  
从上到下，骨头都是酥的，完全没有力气，想要做爱，想要被凶狠地对待。  
不自觉就想起周焰，又想起刚才那通电话。也许是发情让他的理智崩溃，明知道周焰是真诚的，但那些伤人的话还是没忍住。想起以前说，不拿感情绑架他，最后到底是让情绪占了上风。  
罗望舒想，或许在一段纠缠的感情里，许多东西本就变得很难分清了。

再次醒来时，航车发出到达的提醒音。  
罗望舒迷迷糊糊，尝试几次都没起来身。本想就再躺一会儿，等意识清醒些再掩盖掉信息素，冲进家门，但躺了没多久，车窗又被人叩响了。  
这回他视线迷迷糊糊的，隔着氤氲带水汽的玻璃窗，看到一个模糊高大的身影。  
以为是罗奠山，他下意识就解锁了车门。  
车门被拉开，光一下铺洒下来。对方逆着光，影子在他身上晃了晃，立马退后了两步。  
那人身后似乎还站着两个人，听他对身后人说：“他在发情，戴上抑制器。”  
后面的人立刻戴上了什么，那人又伸手说，我的，接着他自己也戴上什么东西，居高临下地看着罗望舒。  
“想逮罗大，没想到逮到罗二，还正在发情期。”对方轻笑了一声，“意外的收获。”  
至此，罗望舒忽然认出了这个声音的主人，同时熟悉的恐惧感让他睁眼，尽可能地向里面逃去。  
门外的人面无表情：“捉住他，带走。注意信息素，裹上。动作麻利点。”  
他身后两个宪兵挤进车内，一把捉住了罗望舒。  
罗望舒死死地抠住毛毯地面：“厉瞻江！”


End file.
